Duel Fic: Taking Bets
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Who is really on top? And who will win the bet? 1x2x1


Title: The Duel: Taking Bets  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: R  
Pairing: 1x2!!!!!!  
Warnings: Insanity, card games, bets.   
Spoilers: *laughs hysterically* yeah, right!  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Looks like our list members are not the only ones getting into the spirit of things… ^_^  
  
The Duel: Taking Bets  
Snow Tigra  
Side: 1x2  
  
Ready…. Aim… FIRE!!  
  
The door opened and Wufei stepped into the kitchen, pulling his hair out of his tight ponytail and ruffling it slightly between his fingers. Sighing in release he walked through the kitchen and threw his jacket in the closet, crossing to the living room where he found Trowa and Quatre sitting at a table, deep in the middle of a card game.  
  
He opened his mouth to talk to them when there was suddenly a loud THUMP from above and a hoarse cry of ecstasy. Wufei's jaw dropped open and he whirled around to look in amazement at the ceiling.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Duo."  
"Heero."  
  
Wufei looked back at the couple to find that they hadn't even looked up from their cards, but Quatre smirked.  
  
"Trust me, that was Heero."  
  
Trowa laid down a pair of cards and took another from the deck. He raised an eyebrow and fixed his lover with an amused expression. "Oh really? Do you know from personal experience?"  
  
Quatre's cheeks grew red and he coughed softly, picking up another card. "No, but that sounds like Heero."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "That was definitely Duo. Heero's not the type to let Duo be on top."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened and he walked over to the table, hitting his hands on the wood for emphasis. Both looked up at him, Quatre giggling and Trowa raising his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Did I just hear you two correctly?" The Chinese pilot stuttered out.  
  
Quatre nodded, a blush moving across his cheeks. "They've been at it up there practically non-stop for the last hour or two. I say Heero is going to have a very sore bottom by the end of the night."  
  
Trowa smirked. "Duo's the one who'll be in pain, not that either of them would be complaining."  
  
Quatre nodded his agreement.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened even more. "How can you… what are you…" His sentence dropped off and he shook his head to straighten his thoughts. "I can't believe you two are bickering over their sexual activities!"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Well, you heard that scream, who did you think it was?" He asked the question just as if he were asking about the weather, in such a normal tone.  
  
"That's not the point!" Wufei cried out desperately. Though he had to admit it did sound like-- He cut that thought off quickly.  
  
"The quiet ones are always more vocal during sex." Quatre pointed out as if he were teaching a class.   
  
Trowa opened his mouth to protest but his cheeks grew red from that comment. "Not in every case," he murmured in a weak defense.  
  
"Are too!" Quatre giggled.   
  
Trowa diverted his face quickly but shook his head. "I still say that Duo is more vocal then any human on the planet or the colonies."  
  
"You, my love, are more vocal then Duo during sex, and you know it."  
  
Red shot up Trowa's face and he dropped his cards to shield his heated cheeks.  
  
Wufei stepped back in surprise. "I can't believe you guys are talking so casual about this? Why does it matter?"  
  
Quatre set down his cards and turned an innocent smile on the Chinese pilot. "It doesn't matter, but that's not the point. Admit it, you wonder who's on top right now too, don't you? Heero doesn't talk much but my money is on the fact that he's the vocal one being screwed."  
  
Wufei just couldn't believe his ears. He'd never imagined Quatre would say such words, least not without the aid of alcohol. He'd always pictured the blond Arabian as innocent and sweet… but then again it was always the innocent ones who hid a darker, more mischievous side. "You… you bet money on this?"  
  
Trowa nodded and smirked devilishly, having recovered from his blush. "Among other things."  
  
Wufei immediately put his hands to his ears. "I don't want to know!" Turning away from the two he shook his head and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to my room, spend time reading."  
  
He heard Quatre's giggle as he climbed the stairs and Trowa's soft laugh.  
  
"Have fun concentrating with all that racket?" Quatre called playfully. Wufei just groaned.  
  
**  
  
Later that night Wufei stepped out of the library, rubbing his eyes. He'd spent the last few hours completely occupied with a very interesting hardcover which went into the history of the earth before the colonies. Blinking sleepily he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him.   
  
The first thing he noticed was the breathy gasps of pleasure coming from the room down the hall. By the stars, were those two still going at it? He'd been able to concentrate in the library thanks to a set of headphones and some light classical music, but he didn't have that now. And what's worse is he had to pass their room to get to his own.  
  
Sighing softly in defeat he started down the hall toward his own bedroom, trying to ignore the distinct sounds of two people having wonderful and wild sex from the room down the hall. As he stepped closer he noticed the sounds weren't muffled in the least. His eyes widened and he immediately froze as he realized the reason for this.  
  
Their door was open.  
  
Wufei's eyes went wide as saucers as he just stared at the missing door to their room. He wasn't close enough to see in yet but he knew the door was open. His mind flew in a panic, how in the world was he going to get to his own room without walking past their door? It wasn't that he was ashamed of what they were doing or that he was an innocent virgin, it was just that he respected their privacy.  
  
But then again if they'd left the door open maybe they didn't want to be left alone-  
  
Wufei angrily sliced off that thought before it went anywhere. Taking a deep breath he grasped the wall to steady himself.   
  
How was he going to do this? He knew he would look when he passed that open door, who wouldn't? But he knew he shouldn't, so how the heck was he going to do it? Oh, wait, the answer was simple. He'd just keep his eyes closed and keep touching the wall until he hit his own door, passing by theirs without looking. And that logic would have worked great… if it weren't for the fact that the door to his room was on the same wall as the door to their room. He could just see himself leaning on the wall and stumbling into their room.  
  
He shuddered at the thought.  
  
He was just going to have to walk past as quickly as he could. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to take one step forward, then another. Concentrating on his feeet he moved forward, slowly closing the distance between him and those sensual noises.  
  
Wufei didn't want to but he couldn't help it. It was like his body worked without him. He reached their door and stopped, completely turning to face them, his jaw dropping open. Luckily no one saw him, but he definitely saw those two. Regaining control of his body he bolted to his room, yanked open the door, and flung himself inside. Leaning against the inside of his own bedroom door he drew in large breaths, trying to calm down and dismiss the image from his mind, but he couldn't.  
  
He couldn't forget what those two had looked like.  
  
The mental image was so vivid it was like he was still standing in that doorway, staring. He could see Heero leaning over Duo, in the middle of intercourse. Heero's entire body glistened with sweat, as was Duo's. He could see those amazingly long chestnut strands fanning out around Duo's body as he lay on the bed, his back arched in pleasure and his lips open as he moaned and cried out with each thrust from Heero. He could see Heero lean down to nibble on Duo's pert nipples, eliciting small whimpers from the other boy.  
  
Wufei shook his head fiercely and tried his best to dismiss the image.  
  
Though, a funny thought struck him as he finally succeeded.   
  
Trowa had won the bet.  
  
**  
  
Duo cried out in ecstasy as he released into Heero's hand, his insides clamping in around his lover's cock. Heero echoed his cry and his body shuttered as he released. He collapsed next to his longhaired lover on the bed and the two snuggled together, basking in the amazing after glow.  
  
It wasn't until many minutes later that Duo opened his eyes and smiled at his lover, curling tighter into Heero's arms.  
  
"We had an audience," Heero murmured with a smirk.  
  
Duo snickered. "Oh really? I wonder who was betting on who."  
  
Both were fully aware of Quatre and Trowa's betting games. It didn't bug them since it always led to sex. Duo and Heero bet on who was on top while Trowa and Quatre were going at it too. It was all in fun since the winner got to be on top of his own respective partner. Or at least be in control of what happened.  
  
"Mmm, something tells me they are going to get good use out of those handcuffs they borrowed from me this morning."  
  
Duo looked at his lover in surprise then laughed out loud.   
  
Lying together they listened to the silence from the house, loving the silence. Then, seemingly out of no where, came the sound of turning pipes. Both perked up their ears and listened to the distinct sounds of a shower turning on. The shower from the direction of Wufei's room…  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "Oh no, don't tell me it was Wufei who saw us!"  
  
Heero lightly laughed. "So it appears. Hmm, it seems then that Quatre and Trowa still don't know who won the bet."  
  
Duo smirked. "And what do you propose we do about that?" he teased, nipping lightly at Heero's neck.  
  
The Japanese pilot growled in a predatory fashion and turned hungry eyes on his love. "I suppose we'll just have to keep going until they figure it out." With those words he renewed his attack on Duo's body, lightly running his lips, tongue and teeth down Duo's chest.  
  
Duo moaned and arched his back up into his lover's nibbles. "Mmmm, no objections here."  
  
Heero blew a warm breath of air over Duo's already recovering erection and the boy gave a small cry.   
  
"Oh Heero, take me again!"  
  
Heero smirked. "Again? But I might hurt you," he teased.  
  
"Don't tease me Heero. Fuck me! Please~~~" Duo's pleading melted into a moan as Heero slid a finger into his opening and grinned.  
  
"As you wish, love."  
  
And he did.   
  
Owari  



End file.
